


Waiting for It

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Diabetes, Diabetic Virgil Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Roman and Logan are mentioned but aren't in this specific story, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Even with all the COVID precautions, somehow Patton, and in turn Virgil, became sick. And now they were just waiting for the results of their COVID tests.Or.Virgil and Patton are stuck in the bedroom watching movies (and their emails) and making stupid commentary.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Waiting for It

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sickness (there is talk of COVID and the flu, along with coughing but nothing else happens).   
> If this will trigger you then please don’t read.

Patton looked away from the movie playing on his laptop when Virgil started coughing again. He leaned over to grab the bottle of water off the nightstand and took off the cap. 

“Here,” He handed over to Virgil, who took a small sip in between their coughs. “Are you okay, Vi?” 

“I will be,” They let out another dry sounding cough. “In a minute.” 

Patton didn’t believe them, as they had been saying the same thing for the past day and a half. Three days ago, he came home feeling sick, which is very scary considering it’s a pandemic. So he had isolated himself from the others by sticking himself in their office and sleeping on the futon. However, the next day Virgil also became sick with whatever he had, and oh god, did Patton hope it wasn’t COVID. So now, the two of them were sleeping in the bedroom while Logan and Roman had been pushed into the office to keep everyone separated. 

They were able to get a COVID test this morning, as they had many of the symptoms, which could also be symptoms of the flu, but still hadn’t received the results yet. But due to their jobs and working in person, they were due to get them back sometime today or tomorrow. 

“I’m good now,” Virgil finally said once they had finished their coughing spell. 

“That’s good Vi,” Patton looked over at Virgil, who still had flushed cheeks and rumpled hair. In other situations, the look would have been either very good or very bad, depending on the situation, but right now, it was concerning. Like in the past when they were sick, their blood sugars were all over the place, going from high to low but generally trending high, which could have been one cause of their flushed face. The other cause probably was their fever, which they developed soon after becoming sick. “Did you want me to rewind the movie or, do you not care?” By now, they had already watched The Nightmare Before Christmas hundreds of times, but it was a comfort movie so, it was always on the list to watch when ill. 

“Pat, I could recite this movie in my sleep,” Virgil cleared their throat before continuing, “I’m pretty sure you don’t have to rewind anything.” 

“We really need to start watching some new movies.” Logan had been saying that for years now, and Patton wholeheartedly agreed. 

“We have. Hamilton was new.” 

“Yeah, before we watched it two hundred times.” 

“Well that was Roman, not me.” 

“Please, you know Burn by heart. Both the lyrics and the whole performance.” 

“Says you, Mr. Wait for It.” Virgil sniffed a little bit which made Patton feel a little bit guilty. But then again getting sick, rather it was the cold or the flu, was common for anyone who worked with tiny Petri dishes, otherwise known as elementary students. So, it wasn’t uncommon for Virgil and Patton to be hibernating in the bedroom for a few days every school year. 

“Hey, I’m pretty proud of my performance,” Patton said sarcastically, sure he could sing but singing Wait for It is much harder than it seemed. 

“It is surprisingly good for someone who isn’t Leslie Odom Jr.” This would have normally then the time that the two of them would have started to laugh, as no, Patton’s performance in no way rivaled Leslie Odom Jr’s performance, but as laughing would have brought on another coughing fit they settled on giggling. 

“Well, Phillipa Soo should be shaking in her boots, Vi.” 

“Oh god, I wish.” 

Patton would have responded to Virgil’s comment but didn’t, as his phone chimed signaling a new email. 

“Is it your results?” 

He gave out a noncommittal hum as he picked up his phone from where it was on the bed and unlocked it to read the email notification. 

“No,” Patton put his phone down. “It’s just an email about Classroom submissions.” 

“Ah, yes Classroom,” Virgil said darkly and Patton knew why they were saying it like that. Before the school closures in the spring the elementary school students never really used Classroom unless it was to click on links. But now, that the online students were having to submit work through the website Patton swore that his kiddos spelling became one hundred percent worse, even with the ability to use spell check. 

A few minutes later, Patton heard his phone chime again, another email notification, as well as Virgil’s. 

“Is that your results?” Patton asked, mimicking what Virgil said before. 

As Virgil unlocked their phone, they gave out their own noncommittal hum. 

“Yeah, it is actually.” 

“Finally!” Patton knew that they were lucky to be able to receive the rapid COVID testing, as many others weren’t able to have access to it, but even waiting this short of time was hard. He quickly grabbed his phone and opened up the email app. 

“I’m negative,” Virgil said and Patton swore that was the happiest they had been in the past few days. 

“Me too!” For once, Patton was so happy that he had gotten the flu and if that didn’t show how much the pandemic had changed things, he didn’t know what else would.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Sickness”, this prompt was kinda hard to fulfill because when writing the prompt list I didn’t know I would be writing stories set during the COVID pandemic. And I really didn’t want to write someone as being sick with COVID, so I just did the flu instead. 
> 
> Can y’all tell I’m getting tired of coming up with titles, ‘cause I am. Like I honestly don’t know how people do it.


End file.
